[unreadable] [unreadable] The FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Renal Hemodynamics: Biomolecular Control Mechanisms Integrating Vascular and Tubular Function" is scheduled for July 7-12, 2007 at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. The overall goal of this informal meeting is to provide a forum for multidisciplinary scientists to meet and openly discuss their most current research in a casual, relaxed atmosphere. There is ample time for poster sessions which fosters in-depth discussions, with special featured poster "hot-topic" sessions highlighting the latest ongoing research of students, fellows and young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] Conference aims are: 1) to convene an internationally recognized multidisciplinary group of investigators to discuss current research findings in the area of microcirculatory biomolecular control mechanisms that integrate vascular and tubular function in the kidney, 2) to promote the participation of young scientists with special emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through recruitment and a travel award program; and 3) to translate basic biomedical research in renal hemodynamic and tubular function to major patient diseases that include renal disease, diabetes, and hypertension. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific topics to be covered include: genetic regulation of the renin-angiotensin system and signaling pathways in the juxtaglomerular apparatus, intrinsic autoregulatory mechanisms: myogenic signaling and tubuloglomerular feedback, dynamic autoregulation and modulation of mechanisms, regulation of the renal circulation and tubular transport by carbon monoxide / nitric oxide, the sympathetic nervous system, eicosanoids, endothelin and oxidative stress / reactive oxygen species, pressure natriuresis: physiological / pathophysiological importance and molecular mechanisms integrating effects of arterial pressure on tubular function and sodium excretion, abnormalities in the regulation of renal vascular resistance in hypertension, diabetes mellitus, and the metabolic syndrome, genetic influences in diabetes and hypertension, and mechanisms of renal injury. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]